lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Davenport
Marcus is the main antagonist of the series (next to Douglas Davenport). When he first appeared, he acted like a troubled teen, wanting to be friends with Adam, Bree and Chase. His plan suceeded, and he befriended very easily. Although he was friends with them, he wasn't one to Leo. In Mission Space, it is revealed he is working for a mysterious man, assumingly an enemy to Davenport. Later on the series, he tries to drown Leo in the pacific ocean. In "Bionic Showdown", he is revealed to be an android (a robot made to resemble a human) with all of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics put together. He is possibly dead after being crushed by rubble, but a robotic android hand pops up out of the rubble foreshadowing bad events. Being an android, Donald says he couldn't live more than 16 years. He is portrayed by Mateus Ward. History He was first seen in S1E19, "Concert in a Can." He acts like a friend, an excellent guitar player and, after seeing Chase play his guitar, he suggests that he, Chase and Adam form a "gnarly" band. Leo is originally suspicious of him and Marcus smashes his own guitar to frame Leo. Leo eventually proves himself innocent, but before he can tell the others, Marcus confesses and makes up a few fake excuses. After pretending to apologize to Leo, he instead threatens him that if Leo rats him out again, "he'll be toast." In S1E20, "Mission: Space," he wanders into the lab and puts in a security camera. In the end, he is revealed to be an evil spy and works for his dad who is Donald's brother. At the end of S2E01 "Speed Trapped," it is revealed that he is bionic and threatens Leo not to tell anyone or the whole world will know about Adam, Bree, and Chase and their bionic secret. Leo couldn't even risk their secret, even if it got Marcus. In S2E10, "Leo vs Evil," Marcus' lair is found by Leo, who secretly followed him with his phone. It seems to be a normal house, but has a hidden lair in the basement. Leo is then captured by Marcus and forced to fight a robot. Once the robot has Leo dangling, Marcus makes a deal with Leo and is outsmarted by him. In the end, Marcus' dad is revealed and is out to get Adam, Bree, and Chase. Worse, he is their real evil dad/creator and Marcus is their evil bionic brother! No wonder why Mr. Davenport created Lab Rats in the first place in S1E1-2, or why his brother is after them since in S1E19 "Concert in a Can", Marcus was sent to spy on Lab Rats and forced Leo to never convince them about him or they will be taken away again and maybe worse: Become evil forever. It is revealed that his father wanted to use Adam, Bree and Chase to turn them into evil cyber soldiers for rent. It's also revealed that despite having all of their ablilities (including their hidden ones), Douglas cannot use Marcus because he is actually an android, who more than likely burn out before his 16th birthday. When Leo finally reaches the garage, Douglas ordered Marucs to finish off Leo. Marcus greeted Leo and Leo got some weapons, but Marcus made them disappear. Now that Leo was helpless, Marcus raised his green hand and blasted Leo into bushes, but unharmed with help of his mission suit. After the Lab Rats finally managed get out of cage, Douglas and Marcus decided to take them down once and for all. During the fight, Leo crashed by, suited in Exoskeleton and aimed at Marcus. After defeating the Lab Rats twice and was about to kill Leo in robot suit, Adam unleashed his hidden ability (energy blast) on Marcus and stunned him. Right after that blow, as the lair was falling apart, Douglas escaped. Marcus once again was about to kill Lab Rats, when the ceiling was going to crush on him. Chase yelled, "Marcus, look out!", but then it was too late as Marcus was crushed by the falling debris therefore killing him. After the Lab Rats left and the rumbling stopped, Marcus' android hand emerged from the rocks but small sparks flew out and his hand stopped moving. Personality Marcus may be seems kind, harmless and friendly, but his act of innocence doesn't fool Leo. He reveals himself to be a truly dark character, a ruthless, manipulative liar, who will not let Leo to interfere with his plans, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Despite this, he can create a believeable facade of being a friend. He only reveals his true personallity to Leo, as no one believes him. Leo seems to be the only one that can see his true self, this is most likely due to the fact Leo disliked and suspect him since in S1E19 Concert in a Can before he found out he was evil and bionic because of his dad. Marcus has a complicated relationship with his "father", who is Donald's evil brother, Douglas Davenport, . Powers and Abilities *'Laser Vision': In the episode Speed Trapped, it is reaveled that Marcus has green laser vision much like Adam's except his destroys things and Adam's laser vision melts things. Marcus's vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to destroy his giant robot. *'Molecular Kinesis': In the episode "Leo vs. Evil," it is revealed that Marcus has the same ability as Chase. *'Plasma Grenade': In "Bionic Showdown," he uses a plasma grenade on Adam, Bree and Chase causing them to fall down. *'Bionic Energy Blast: '''A green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Bionic Showdown. *'Psycological Manipulation Skills: Ever since his first apperance, he lied and fooled the lab rats into believing he is a innocent troubled boy, reveling only to Leo that he is actually a sinister bionic villain. *'''Super Intelligence: It is very probable that marcus has super intelligence because in s2e10 Leo vs. Evil he said that he made the upgraded weapons on the remote controlled home security robot. *'Lightning Manipulaton:' Marcus can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. *'Super Strength: '''Marcus easily over powered Adam and was able to lift and thrown him. *'Super Speed: Marcus is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'''Invisible Forcefild: Marcus was shown capable of making a forcefield to block the laser that Donald fired at him. Unlike Chase's forcefield, which is a dome, Marcus's is shown to be like an invisivle shield. *'Super Durability': Marcus easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damange. *'Martial Arts: Marcus can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Saw Fingers: in "Bionic Showdown," he tries to kill Leo with spinning saws that come out of his hand. *'Wi-fi Hotspot': He has a mole on the back of his head that is actually a Wi-fi Hotspot. Trivia *In "Bionic Showdown," they also explained that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches. *He did not know that Douglas Davenport said that he thought he would get a car because he was recharging. Gallery To view the gallery for Marcus, click [[Marcus/Gallery|'here'.]] Glitches *None due to being android. Category:Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Marcus Category:Recurring